Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised
"I have too much bodies... actually I had and used too much that I lost count...."'' -Malevolence Crystalised'' Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is the XIII Member of the Holy Blade Order and The Main Antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant. Journal Entry "The card XIII of The Holy Blade Order. The God of Hatred. The Fallen Angel. This God has many titles. But all retains to be evil... Violence alone escapes. the feeling of poverty of those realistic experiences. Only the extremism of desire and of death enables one to attain the truth." -Malevolence Crystalised's Journal Entry Origin "Katherine is my complete being..... The one chosen of the Keyblade..." -Malevolence about her complete being Katherine. Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is Katherine's Nobody, though not much in known about her.... Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order Season 1 "Malevolence, there is no doubt that you're my angel..." "I am no angel... I am Death..." - Cream to Malevolence about Her Assistance in The Order Malevolence is a Minor Characther in Season 1. Her only Appearance is Chapter 12. Chapter 12: The Nobody. "You wont mind if i continue your Leagacy, Cream?" "Ribbons, how could you..." -Malevolence to Cream at the last Chapter She only makes an apperance to tell Ribbons that she will Take Control of The Holy Blade Order, which results in Cream's hatred torward her. The Last Scene Shows Malevolence with the Remaining Survivors of The Holy Blade Order. Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order Season 2 "Katherine I do not wish to turn to your side i wish to... Exterminate all of you!" - Malevolence to Katherine as she asks her to be on their side Malevolence is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order. Her Title in The Holy Blade Order is XIII which means Death. The God of Hatred is her Final form despite the fact that she never changes her apperance once she is The God of Hatered. Chapter 11: The God of Hatred She makes an Appearance at Chapter 11 to Battle with Katherine. Eventually she will kill Healing instead of Malevolence. Making Malevolence and The Holy Blade Order reatreat. Chapter 12: The Angel, The Devil and The God. "Truth is I am not like you fools who will use a Sword, Keyblade nor a Bow and Arrow.... *Pulls out a Twin Pistols* . I am not a fool..."-Malevolence The Good Ending Malevolence and Katherine will Battle eventually Result into Malevolence's Deafeat. The Bad Ending " Malevolence the God... Lies in a pool of blood slowly dies...."- Noah von Seiriah Malevolence's Death. with Thirteen of the Holy Blade Order Members down. Could there be more? Kingdom Hearts: The Final Order Loading. . . Abilities "The God of Hatred... so this is her power..."-Lucas about Malevolence Wired Geass, The Zero This Geass is the main Terminology of Kingdom Hearts:The Holy Blade Order. This Geass is described by Nemo as, "The power that returns all creation into nothingness." Malevolence has a kind of obliteratiion attack launched by contact of his hand to something, such as a Keyblade. It causses massive damage and destroys it indefinately. Sazumiya's version of "The Zero" is described as the key to "Eden Vital". It can open the "Door to Heaven", creating a portal to Eden Vital which The Holy Blade Order are planning to use to collect the conciousness of humanity and Exterminate it along with killing God. Thirteen: Final Fantasy XIII: Final Fantasy Is Malevolence Limit Break, which summons multiple katanas to fall from the sky. Once all katanas are in position a large explosion will occur. Excalibur: Destory The God Excalibur is Malevolence's Primary weapon in Kingdom Hearts:The Last Order and Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant. This Weapon is Light, Swift and Sharp. and has a cover which acts as an automatic shield. This weapon is used along with a Pistol. Twin Pistols Malevolence is The only Characther who never used a sword nor Keyblade. But Has an Ability to use Dual Pistols. Weakness "Everyone is powerful... but they all have a weakeness..."-Lunar *Malevolence Can not Hold Heavy objects *Has a weak body which could result in a Death within one or two hits. Trivia *She is also a Unique Nobody for not having an X in her name. *One of the few Characters who does not use a weapon. *Has no Fighting Style. Quotes "Life is Cruel... Life is Hatred... Life is.. Death..."- Malevolence to Kathrine "Not All Stories has a happy ending..." -Malevolence During the Final Battle "You're my Complete Being.... Kathrine...?"-Malevolence Discovering Kathrine was her complete being "So... My name is Malevolence... not Benevolence... why can't you see I am evil...?" -Malevolence to Kathrine "I am God Kathrine... though I bid thee Farewell..."-Malevolence to Kathrine in the Bad ending "Kathrine... are you satisfied... with this world?..... for... me.... I hate it...."-Malevolence to Kathrine Good Ending "There is no God.... Your Future after death is nothingness...."-Malevolence "I must send my Elite Squardon.... of Peguin looking Prinny's...." -Malevolence about her Elite Army Battle Quotes "Malevolence Exterminating Target.... Whatever I hate this.." ( Start of the Battle) "You are not fit to Battle me... So then.. I Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised Pass Judgement to You!!" ( Defeated The Enemy ) "Wired Geass, The Zero!" (Using Her Geass) "Thirteen... Final Fantasy!!" (Using Her Limit Break) "No... I cant die... I dont.. Want.. to... Die...." (Losing to Katherine at the Good Ending) " A God against an Angel obviously i would win Katherine...." (Wining against Katherine in the Bad Ending) Themes The Final Order http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neLM_j_be9Y&feature=related *The Flame Haze Battle* Played in Kingdom Hearts: The Final Order http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXEO9q3iHDw&feature=related *The Seven Stars Battle* Season 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xszFNpb0ko&feature=related *Final Battle Part 2* Played During Part Two. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_univvvBPKw *Final Battle 1* Played During Her Final Battle *rather Humorous huh?* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYwRXqjiAZ8 *Battle* *This Her First Battle* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52RFo4AdEBI&feature=related *Death* *Sad Death...* Photo Gallery Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order